Broken
by ICE12
Summary: A girl has been pushed around and used all her life. Just when everything seems lost, she finds a little ray of hope. But what does she do when everything is at sake and hope lost? WARNING: Tears, Ravings and Heartbreak (not to mention depression, self-in
1. Default Chapter

Broken  
  
Chapter one - From the beginning  
  
Arina: I don't own anything except the original characters.  
  
Summary: A girl has been pushed around and used all her life. Just when everything seems lost, she finds a little ray of hope. But what does she do when everything is at sake and hope lost? WARNING: Tears, Ravings and Heartbreak (not to mention depression, self-inflicted harm and suicidal people). Please R&R (I need feedback)  
  
A sound outside distracted her attention from the door. She could hear the rhythmical low rumblings of thunder. Her eyes saw the flashes of lighting and the wind howled. Then everything calmed down. She looked out to see the sky cloudy except a little ray of light, like hope.  
  
Rain. Water drops on her window. She smiled faintly, a sad wistful smile. She wanted to go outside and run in the rain. With one pallid hand, she reached out and traced a rain drop with her finger. The window felt cool against her hot cheeks. How long has she cried? No one knows.  
  
A footstep behind her, she drew back from the window, clearly startled. She didn't get enough time to turn around, instead a cruel hand grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the window.  
  
Hands that could be gentle but instead, cruel and unfeeling. She shivered. She couldn't look into his eyes, those eyes that glinted maliciously as he mercilessly twisted her wrist. She had restrained herself from screaming in pain. She knew that screaming would only excite him and he would hit harder just to hear her screams.  
  
The first punch hit her stomach, she cringed and fell onto the floor. She bit her lips. A trickle of blood from her mouth. She lay there, trying not to feel the pain.  
  
He grinned, leaning over, almost falling onto her small fragile frame. She could smell the disgusting reek of alcohol on his breath. His hot breath stirring her hair and misting on her neck.  
  
She struggled, fruitlessly. She stared past him at the clock on the wall. Her hands clawing his sleeve. His eyes never left her face, that was the only part of her, he didn't violate. She was his little puppet, a rag doll that he uses and discards when he got bored. But she was beautiful, that was what he fell for.  
  
He loved her, a long time ago, but now at 32, he hated her. She, still beautiful, a 19 year old girl, but quiet. She never wanted to stand out. She was beautiful but she didn't mean anything to him. Whenever he saw her face, he would feel hatred stir up in him. A hatred so strong that he acted on it. Whether he was sober or not. He hated her. And that was that.  
  
She lay there docile. There was nothing she could do to defend herself. She saw the flash of a blade. Her lips parted as though she wanted to say something but she stayed silent. Her eyes, unseeing as he cut through her flesh. She couldn't cry out. Even so, what was the point. He had won. Like always. He was stronger.  
  
Her breath drew uneven as she slipped into unconsciousness. He glared at her and went into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. Asleep.  
  
Arina: . I do not know what to say. Please Read and Review. I need feedback! Thanks to Michiki, Requiem Duindain, Cruel Destiny, Lily Hino, Inazuma no Megami, Lizalaroo and everyone else! 


	2. Chapter Two Love hurts

Broken  
  
Chapter Two - Love Hurts.  
  
Arina: This is the Chapter two.*sweatdrop* Please read and review. Comments, complaints, compliments are all welcome and much appreciated. Emailing is also accepted, my email address is ayanami_unit_00@hotmail.com  
  
THIS IS NOT A LAME ATTEMPT TO COPY ANY OTHER WRITER!!  
  
I don't own any gundam wing characters, but I do own the original characters.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I'm a flirt I know. Every girl I see, wants to be mine. But there's only one girl I love and will always love. No one knows how much she means to me. But she's an intellect, and I'm just another baka to her.  
  
I love her from the bottom of my heart. But everything she comes close, my heart starts beating, I could swear everyone could hear it. Every time I try to talk to her, my lips can't move. I don't know what to say to her. I can only stare at her as she walks past.  
  
I loved her, ever since we were in the 4th grade. I used to sit behind her, I would spend every day just watching her. Maybe that's why I bothered to go to school back then. Even in high school it was the same. I would sit behind her and stare at the back of her head, sometimes she would turn and smile at something out the window, and then I saw the profile of her face.  
  
Sure, I've had a few girlfriends, okay, 24 since then, but the others meant nothing to me. I had to go out with someone, besides, everyone would think it 'queer' if I didn't.  
  
We have never really talked to each other even though I'm in most of her classes, I studied extra hard so I could get into the same university as her, even though everyone thinks I just fluked it.  
  
I don't know why I tried so hard..  
  
She's so beautiful. Pale-skinned, dark haired with blue streaks and midnight blue eyes, she was gorgeous. She wasn't tall, or skinny, just petite and slim. She was perfect. No one was equal to her. She out classed every other girl I've ever met.  
  
But the day I found out that she had a boyfriend, broke my heart. She wasn't technically mine, but I felt my heart beat heavily when I saw her kiss her boyfriend. I don't understand what she saw in him. He was about 30 back then, at least twice her age back then.  
  
I'm jealous. Really jealous. I would give half my soul just to pick her up in my arms and keep her forever. But I can't. She's too good for me.  
  
I can't tell her that I love her.  
  
She was taken. But I still love her. And I'll be there for her, even if no one else will. I will love her for the rest of my life. Stupid huh..  
  
I want to reach out and hug her, I want to kiss her forehead and her face.  
  
Everyday she looks sadder and paler. She barely talks now. How much I would give if I could just comfort her.. I want to help her. I want to save her from being broken.  
  
I never really told you her name.  
  
Well, it's Arianne, Arianne Bartlett.  
  
Beautiful huh.  
  
Arina: That was short. Can you guess who it is? It's Duo!! Ha ha! I was thinking and thinking about who should love Arianne.. After a lot of thinking, I mean 2 weeks, about who it should be, I weighted the pros and cons of each character and decided on braid-boy! 


End file.
